Final Fantasy IX with a twist
by WishingBlue
Summary: I’ve seen millions of get sucked into the game Fics. I decided to do something different. What if me and my friends ARE the game? A whole lot of trouble.
1. Default Chapter

I've seen millions of get sucked into the game Fics. I decided to do something different. What if me and my friends(they're not all friends) ARE the game? Oh yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy 9..yet..I have the threat letter all written out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: The quest to kidnap Princess Begins.   
  
A young girl peers out a window. She flicks her medium length golden brown hair, and stares dreamily with her auburn eyes transfixed on a silver-purple haired man with sapphire blue eyes. She sighed dreamily, and leaned on her hand watching him leave Alexandria. She turned around sadly as he left on a silver dragon. She ran to a closet with random pictures of the man. She tapped one more of him to the closet and walked to a window and looked up.   
  
"Darn he left....damn"   
  
A huge ship flies by, and a girl with tanned skin, long dark brown hair and matching brown eyes slides down a pole and falls off.  
  
"Stupid pole." The girl grumbled, standing up, brushing herself off. And walked into a dark room. "Where did that light switch go? Aha!" she said, flipping a switch. Some lights came on, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Maya!"  
  
The door opened, and three people entered the room.  
  
"Oh, it's the second female thief of the group." Blank said bluntly, as Maya put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Let's get this meeting over with already" Cinna said before a fight between the two members of Tantalus. When a green monster busted in the room.   
  
"Cinna you're on defense!" Blank called, Cinna nodded.   
  
"What do I do?" Maya asked.   
  
"Stand there and look pretty." Blank shouted, then received a whack in the head.   
  
"You're a sexist pig!" Maya shouted back.   
  
"Hey guys! Sorry to break up the honeymoon, but we have bigger problems on out hands" Marcus said, motioning to the monster thingy and Cinna fighting it all alone.   
  
"Alright, Maya can help" Blank said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Yay!" Maya shouted gleefully, pulling out a dagger and walked to the monster. "Hey Baku, these idiots may not know it's you, but I do."   
  
Baku pulled off his mask "Aw, you ruin all my fun"   
  
Blank rolled his eyes "Let's get the meeting over with already.."  
  
"Okay, here's the plan" Baku started. "We are heading to Alexandria, we are going to perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary' yadda, yadda ya. We're going to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Sapphire. Blank, your going to snatch the princess. Marcus, your playin' the lead, Maya, your princess Cornelia-.."  
  
"Wait" Cinna interrupted "I thought Ruby was playing Princess Cornelia."  
  
"I can assist Blank is kidnapping the Princess Sapphire." Maya shouted getting up from the ship/   
  
"Aw right, Blank and Maya, you will be the kidnapers. And Ruby will be Princess Cornelia. Is that alright with everyone?" Baku said sternly, everyone nodded. "Good"   
  
"I can distract the audience with these little buggars" Blank said holding up an oglop "I can't stand oglops-"  
  
"You hate bugs?!" Maya said falling out her hair laughing.   
  
"Will this meeting ever get over with?" Cinna sighed. 


	2. Chapter two

Yay! I got two reviews! The first day this was out! I usually get one at the most!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two: Mommy! Make the mage go away! And the quest to kidnap the Princess Part II. The crappy play starts.   
  
A huge ship flies in the kingdom of Alexandria, a boy with green eyes, and brownish red hair looks up.   
  
"Cool." he says dully before continuing along, until the rat kid came along.   
  
"Watch where your going your clumsily...wanabee black mage!" Puck yelled.   
  
The boy said nothing, and continued along, adjusting his green jacket a little bit. He hummed a tone psychotically to himself as he entered a ticket booth. to see a teenager who'd rather be somewhere else there.  
  
"Hello" the boy began, "here's my ticket" he said, handing the teenager(let's name Billy Bob for a sake of a name.) the ticket.   
  
"Uh-huh...hey...this ticket is fake, you can't see the show, sorry" said Billy Bob.   
  
"....It's fake is it?" the boy with green eyes said.   
  
"Uh-huh" replied Billy Bob.   
  
"FIRE" the black mage shouted casting fire on the ticket booth, he walked out casually, humming the song to himself again. He walked in an alley just because, when the annoying rat faced kid, Puck ran up.   
  
"Hey, your the freak who set the booth on fire aren't ya?"   
  
The boy just nodded. When Puck said "I'll get ya into dat play for free if ya follow me." Puck ran off, the boy followed into an alley. With Puck yelling stuff the apparently teenage mage yelled that was painfully obvious. They eventually got into the chapel, climbed the ladder, ran across some rooftops until Puck stopped, with the mage tripping over him.   
  
"Hey I don't even know your name. In case you can't read the text above, my name's Puck" Puck said. The mage grinned and started laughing.   
  
"Puck! What kind of name is PUCK!? PUCK?!?!" the mage said, rolling on the ground laughing.   
  
Puck crossed his arms. "So what's your name?" he asked.   
  
"Ugh...I don't have one.  
  
"For real.."  
  
"Andrew, okay?" Andrew said looking around to make sure no one else knew his name.   
  
"Pretty funny, just one more wall and we'll be in the castle" Puck said.   
  
The duo entered the castle, and entered a theater, the orchestra from Tantalus was playing really badly. A kid looked at Andrew and Puck, and Puck made a face and made it cry. To Andrew and Puck's thanks, the band finally stopped, people started clapping, Andrew and Puck started to clap sarcastically. Fireworks started(unfortunally hit a rooftop viewer, so no one cared) The girl sitting in a chair looked with disgust at the person next to her, Queen Brhane. When the fireworks started, a 20 year-old with bleach blonde hair pointed his sword at the Queen when she started to dance around. Princess Sapphire pretended she didn't know her and quietly got up off her chair, muttering "this play is going to SUCK now that I had to see THAT."   
  
. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 03- The stupid play/ The quest to kidnap the Princess finally happens.  
  
Baku came onstage and took a bow.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen...this play is annual, right? So I think you all should know it by now." Baku said. "So Tantalus the famous band of t- actors is proudly to present "I Want To Be Your Canary!"  
  
The play went by as usual, Maya messed up a her lines a bit. She almost cut Baku's hand off. And she really messed up with the sword fight with Blank.(45 nobles we're impressed because she had no idea what Blank was talking about with the 'controller'.)   
  
BAM   
  
SMACK  
  
"Finished changing, Your Highness?" Blank said turning the lights to the room. Maya was wearing an Alexandrian Soldier's uniform, and Blank was wearing a Knights of Pluto uniform.   
  
"Yes. Blank. but this armor is too cheesy. I think the Queen might be...that way."  
  
"For once I agree with you." Blank said, walking out the door. "According to recon, the royal seats are up there." he pointed to the stairs...you go first."  
  
"you're so kind." Maya said walking up the stairs. When she reached the top, A girl in a white mage robe walked out a room. 'What horrid fashion sense she has' Maya thought to herself.   
  
'Alright, I'll get sneak past this guard and out the castle and I'm home free...Gawd everyone here has such a horrible fashion sense...I'm stalling.' she thought to herself. "Oh hi I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary..." Sapphire said, walking casually past Maya.   
  
"Then why did you walk out of there?" Maya asked pointing to the door she came out of.   
"Oh that...That's because-"  
  
"Hey, Maya! What's going on?" Blank shouted coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ta-Ta" Sapphire shouted pushing past Blank and Maya.   
  
"What was THAT?" Blank asked.   
  
"You stupid idiot! Get up! You just let Princess Sapphire get away!" Maya screamed.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm so glad you guys like this story! I was expecting one or two reviews max. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter three- Prelude to Search for the Princess.  
  
Two jesters came walking down the stairs. One wearing Pink and the other on in dark blue. And cool music started to play.  
  
"We're in trouble!" Zorn stated.  
  
"Trouble we are in!" Thorn mimicked.   
  
The music came the a stop. "Will you stop mimicking me already?" Zorn asked.   
  
"Stop mimicking you I will" Thorn replied.   
  
"Arghh" Zorn screamed. "Let's just go see the queen."   
  
"Go see the queen we must!" Thorn shirked running after Thorn.  
  
"..Why do I bother?" Zorn asked.  
  
"Bother you, I do not know." Thorn replied.  
  
The rest of the way, Zorn said nothing. They entered the throne room, and A knight stopped them.   
  
"Her Majesty is busy! Be gone foul beasts!" The knight shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Beatrix.  
  
"Princess Sapphire.." Thorn started.   
  
"Is gone!" Zorn finished.  
  
"Alright" Beatrix gumbled walking towards the Queen it was her duty, but she could complain the whole time.  
  
"Your Highness...it appears that Princess Sapphire.."  
  
"Oh yes, she did leave before the play, didn't she?"  
  
"Your highness, the princess is gone."  
  
"What?!. General Beatrix...Captain.." Queen Brahane said looking at the twenty-year-old knight with turquoise eyes, and blonde hair.  
  
"Captain Nicholas Steiner. Call me Nick" Nick said.  
  
"Go find Sapphire." Queen Brahane ordered.   
  
"Yes, my queen,"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
POLL  
  
What kind of emotional problem should Nick have? 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter four- Quest for the Holy Grail...I mean Search for the Princess.  
  
Nick ran out of the room, and went to the balcony. He left, and did the same thing again.   
  
"Knights of Pluto...Knights of Pluto ASSEMBLE!" Nick shouted.   
  
Nick waited a few minutes and then turned to the two Knights of Neptune.   
  
"They went on strike, remember" snapped the first one.   
  
"Oh. I forgot" Nick said, running down the stairs to look for the Princess. When he left the castle, he turned back and heard the audience applaud. "I'm screwed. I'm going to be in SO much trouble when the queen finds out the Princess Sapphire is missing.." he looked up at the tower. "Maybe I can get a better view from up there..." he said running up the tower. He finally reached the top panting.   
  
"I REALLY need to get out more.." he said between breaths. He looked up and sees Two figures running up the second tower.  
  
"Come on!" Maya shouted, "I just want to talk."  
  
"That hoodlum is chasing the Princess!" Nick shouted. "..but I don't wanna go down, then up again..."  
  
"Hey wait...what are you doing-?" Maya questioned as Sapphire got up on a ledge, grabbed a rope, and flew down. Maya raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna beat Blank at his own game." she said grabbing a second rope, and flying down after Sapphire.   
  
"WEEEE!" the two said in the air.   
  
Nick looked up. "I can do that!" she announced grabbing another rope, but fell off.  
  
"This is not my day." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 5- I'm too lazy to think of something witty right now.   
  
Thanks a million to Ali-chan and gamegurl mirai, Agar, and Sapphira ! Your reviews help me to push my homework aside(it gets done...eventually..) and write this.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick looked up and the ship. "Now how am I supposed to get in THERE?"  
  
Maya jumped in the ship. "Hum. I could've sworn that the princess was in front of." she was cut off because the princess landed right on top of poor Maya!   
  
"Please be hurt" Sapphire said while running into the next room.   
  
"Someone get the number of the airship that hit me.."   
  
"Hold yer horses!" Ruby shouted as Sapphire ran into her. "You could at least say yer sowwy!"  
  
"Your the freak who was standing in MY way!" Sapphire shouted.   
  
"Well..who do yo think you are? The Queen Brahane." (Can someone tell me how to spell her name? I keep forgetting)   
  
"Nooo." Sapphire replied.   
  
"Well..you should say yer sorry 'den."   
  
"I can't the 'S' word isn't in my vocabulary." Sapphire snapped as she pushed past Ruby. As she did that Maya ran in the door.  
  
"Did you see that girl, Maya? She wuz rude to me!"  
  
"I'll talk to her...did she go down there?" Maya asked pointing to the stairway.   
  
"You bet." Ruby said, when she was finished Maya was already downstairs. Sapphire was standing there.   
  
"Well..I guess I can't hide anything from you.." Sapphire started.   
  
"I knew it!" Maya shouted. "You're Princess Sapphire."  
  
"Princess? No." Sapphire started turning around. "I work for the Lindblum police. Your under arrest. You thieves!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Gotcha! I was just joking around. I am Princess Sapphire Till' Alexandros The Seventeenth heir to the throne of Alexandria." when Sapphire finished it, she was out of breath.  
  
"Long name." Maya commented.   
  
"No shit. Well down to business. To spite my mom andseeKujaagainandIdontwantyoutoknowyoustupidtheif. Please you have to kidnap me."   
  
"Alright. We were going to either way."   
  
"Hey princess I know you're in here!" a voice shouted.   
  
"Oh great Captain Loser." Sapphire whined. As the door opened and Cinna steeped in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Sapphire yelled.   
  
"Sssh keep it down. I know he's scary." Maya whispered.   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Cinna said. "C'mon in here!"   
  
The trio walked into the room Cinna came out of.   
  
"You lead us into a dead end!?" Maya shouted.   
  
"He,he I knew this might happen. Open.."  
  
"Ooh Ohh!" Sapphire said jumping up and down! "Lemme say it!"   
  
"..Alright.."  
  
"Open says me!" Sapphire shouted gleefully.   
  
"Wow.." Maya said sarcastically.   
  
"Alright! Let's jump in!"   
  
"Jump in?!?" Sapphire asked herself.   
  
Maya and Cinna jumped in the hole.   
  
"... Well if they can do it. So can I." Sapphire said, jumping in the hole.   
  
The door opened.   
  
"Princess Sapphire?" Nick asked walking around the room. "Crap. If I don't find her. The Queen will send me to grammar school like she did for Zorn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
If I don't stop right here the chapter will go on forever. Sorry about these chapters being so short. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Maya, and Cinna landed on their feet as they jumped down the hole. Sapphire wasn't so lucky.   
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Sapphire screamed, landing on the ground. Her face became up close an personal with the floor.   
  
"I hurt..." Sapphire sobbed getting up off the floor.   
Maya flicked her long dark brown hair. "I think we'd better get going." she said.   
  
"Your right." Cinna agreed. "We also should get this play over with."  
  
"Fine with me." Sapphire grunted.   
  
  
"I think they went down there," a Pluto Knight said, pointed to the opened hatch.   
  
"Then go down there." I'll be right behind you."   
  
"Yes Captain!" The Pluto Knight shouted, jumping in the hatch, and wiggling around a bit....................."Captain. It appears I'm stuck sir."   
  
"Then let me help you." Nick said approaching the hatch.   
  
"Um...I had bean for the lunch."  
  
"....Um.."  
  
"......"  
  
"I think I'll find another way down there." Nick said, slowly backing out of the room.   
  
"In this room!" Cinna shouted over the engine of the ship.   
  
When Maya, Cinna, and Sapphire entered the room, Nick came sliding down a pole. 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Eight- Just HOW did he become a knight again/The play continues because I said so.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess I have some to take you back to the castle!" Nick shouted and added "The queen will send me to grammar school like she did to Zorn if I don't being you back safely."  
  
"Wait she sent Zorn to grammar school." Sapphire shouted, "Well THAT explains a lot."   
  
"Yes I know." Nick replied.   
  
The scene was going perfectly. Nick was about to grab Sapphire and make a run for the castle, when Blank a.k.a. Belt head, a.k.a. the 'Pluto Knight' walked in.   
  
"Captain how did you get down here before I did?" Blank asked.   
  
"Um...I don't really know ^_^;" Nick said.   
  
"Well don't worry Princess. We'll have you out here shortly." Blank said camly.  
  
"Wee..I can't wait.." Sapphire said sarcastically while playing with a strand of her golden brown hair.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Nick said more to himself than the group "Your not one of my knights!"   
  
"He,he"  
  
"That laugh sounds like a girl's" Sapphire retorted.   
  
"...So you can" Maya began.  
  
"Just leave Sapphire" Cinna continued.  
  
"To us" Blank finished.   
  
Battle scene and music. Well all know what happened. Except Kayla tried summoning Bahamut..didn't work out due to her lack of experience, so she just had to cure the group.   
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO GRAMMAR SCHOOL BECAUSE MY GRAMMAR IS PERFECT!" Nick shouted, holding up his Broadsword.  
  
"Then why are you so worried you'll flunk out."   
  
Nick didn't say anything. He just used armor break and broke Blank's armor, which resulted in Oglops everywhere.  
  
"I HATE OGLOPS!" Sapphire screeched.   
  
Maya shook her head and said "this will be a fine time to get the play over with."   
  
The four ran out of the room, leaving Nick in a fetal position.   
  
"Get on number two" Cinna shouted.  
  
Sapphire, Blank, Maya, and Cinna hoped on platform number two. Nick ran up just in time to ride up on number three.  
  
"BWHAHA!" Baku shouted, then whispered "OK guys. improvise."   
  
"Cornelia" Sapphire called.   
  
"Damn.." Maya muttered.  
  
"Hey morons" Blank whispered. "The Queen is STILL watching."  
  
Sapphire walked up to Marcus and kind of over acted "OH! Marcus." she shouted.   
  
"Damn you SUCK at acting!" Maya shouted.   
  
"Sadly to say..I have to agree with Maya" Blank muttered as Nick looked around the stage.  
  
"I'm better than you." Sapphire snapped back.  
  
  
"Man, this play sucks" Puck muttered, kicking the a rock.  
  
"Yeah" Andrew replied.   
  
"STOP!" Some Pluto Knights shouted. Puck and Andrew started to run. Andrew ran up on stage. And accientlly set Sapphire's White Mage robe on fire. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9- Fire=Good=Me=Pyro=Fire  
  
"YOU (beeping)ING MORON" Sapphire shouted throwing off her robe. She wore a black bell sleeve shirt(Think the one Garnet wears but black), long black baggy pants, and black combat boots. The pendant she wore looked rather different compared to her outfit.   
  
"She sure has a thing for black" Baku commented over the screams, Maya nodded and headed over towards Andrew, who was in shock from setting the Princess on fire.  
  
"Hey don't worry. The princess is going to kill you that's all." Maya said soothingly.  
  
"...." was all Andrew could say.   
  
"Words of encouragement" Blank said loud enough for Maya to hear it.  
  
"Princess I have come to rescue you from these..um.." Nick started, but trailed off trying to find the right words.  
  
  
Go ahead, say it" Baku started "GWHAHA we're thieves."  
  
"Rigghht" Nick said "thieves"   
  
"To be perfectly frank" Sapphire started "I'd rather NOT go back to the castle  
  
"We await your orders" one of the Knights said.   
  
"Um..."   
  
Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "Listen I have a theory on how to settle this. RUN!"   
  
At this all the Tantalus people and Sapphire ran. Nick was in hot pursuit of them.  
  
Queen Brahne woke up from her sleep because Beatrix was shaking her awake.   
  
"Whhaat" Brahne asked impatiently "I was having a dream about me at a buffet."  
  
"Your Majesty" Beatrix began "Princess Sapphire, and Captain Nicholas has run off with Tantalus"  
  
"Fire the cannons!" Brahne ordered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry about these chapters being so short. If I type longer chapters, I usually lose inrerest in the stories. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten- schoolgirl voice Sapphire's got a boyfriend! Sapphire's got a boyfriend! /schoolgirl voice and enter the Not so Evil Forest.  
  
  
"Hrm it looks like the Queen fired the cannons" Nick commented, while boarding the ship.   
  
"Sad really. they usually cause nothing but destruction" Sapphire replied "However, I never once said that was a bad thing"  
  
"......Yeah so Alexandria has a fat, ugly Queen, and then they will soon have an evil King and Queen." Maya said.   
  
"WHO TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT KUJA?!?!" Sapphire shouted.   
  
"WHAT?!? YOU LIKE KUJA?!" Nick shouted.   
  
  
Andrew said nothing and shifted uncomfortably in his Black Mage outfit. And Sapphire's normal pale face went crimson.  
  
"I never once said that, Princess" Maya giggled "but that is interesting to know...who the HELL is Kuja?"  
  
"No one" Nick snapped. "It doesn't concern you!" he turned to Sapphire "We are going to have to have a little chat concerning Kuja. Got it?"   
  
"Um..guys?" Andrew said weakly.   
  
"Yes?" Maya asked.   
  
"It's heading right for us!" Andrew shouted referring to the bomb.  
  
"What tipped you off?" Sapphire asked Andrew and giving Maya the If-I-could-Summon-crap-I'd-kill-you glare. Since that's too long. let's just call it Sapphire's death glare. Well anyway, the bomb hit the ship, caused destruction, and the Prima Vists narrowly escaped Alexandria. An unfortunally got caught in the Evil Forest. The place of 'no return'. Upon crashing into the site, Maya was flown from the ship.   
  
"Owww. I'm gonna feel THAT tomorrow" Maya said brushing off her Zidane-look-alike costume, while walking around, looking for the crash site of the Prima Vista. "Well will you look at that." Maya said to herself, while running to the Prima Vista. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven- Moogles are sooo cute!!   
  
"Did you get everyone out of the ship?" Blank asked Cinna and Marcus  
  
"Looks like it." Marcus replied.   
  
"Hey! I'm back!" Maya shouted.   
  
"What in god's name were you thinking by jumping off the ship?!" Blank yelled.   
  
"Why does my well being concern you?" Maya snapped back "and besides I was thrown off the ship!"  
  
"Where's Sapphire, Nick, and Andrew?" Maya inquired   
  
"I dunno" Marcus replied "Probably in the forest."  
  
"KUPO!" Something in the nearby tree shouted.  
  
"What the HELL was that" Cinna screamed.   
  
"It's probably just a moogle" Marcus said camly.   
  
"Moogles are so CUTE!" Maya squealed   
  
Just as that, a moogle flew from a tree.   
  
"ATE time! Kupo" it shouted geefully.  
  
"ATE?" the group questioned.   
  
"Active Time Event! See what's happening right now, Kupo!"  
  
"Oookkaay" Maya said.   
  
"You sure use that a lot." Blank retorted.   
  
"Because I can." Maya shouted.   
  
"ATE, Kupo!"  
  
The screen flashed and said some title.   
  
(Author's Note: My internet is currently down as I'm writting this, so I don't have a game script, and I can't find Disk one for Final Fantasy IX, so give me a break on remembering everything, k?)  
  
Sapphire, and Andrew are running.  
  
Sapphire: What the hell was that?  
  
Andrew: Do you have to swear so much?  
  
*Sapphire starts to walk forward*  
  
Sapphire: You can talk?!  
  
*A big plant thing jumps down and captures Sapphire*  
  
END OF ATE  
  
"Well it appears the others are in trouble" Maya said "We must help them."'and besides I want to be a hero..' she said in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Let's play a game! It's called if you're the 25th person to review, you get to be in an upcomming chapter!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12- The Water of DOOM in the Evil Forest...literally. And The first real fight of.......DOOM!!!!!!  
  
"Alright I'll come back to the group after I saved the three people. I'll look like a hero ^.^." Maya said gleefully as she walked into the Evil Forest. Some beautiful tranquil music started to play. The forest looked beautiful in the nighttime and Maya thought so too.   
  
"EW! EW! WHAT IS THAT?" Shouted Maya, lifting up her brown boot reaveling LOTS of icky mud. Maya stopped thinking and walked forward more and ran into a tunnel. After the escaped the water, she quickly started to clear her boots off.   
  
"M-Maya?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Not now. Boots." Maya replied   
  
"Their clean. The Princess."  
  
"LET GO OF THE PRINCESS!" Nick shouted to the plant monster, who had Sapphire held hostage. "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS" he was of course referring to the sword.   
  
  
"Nice threat" Maya said sarcastically then walked up to the monster/flower/thingie and said "Come on..give her back!"   
  
Sapphre sighed and said "I'm doomed."  
  
~*~BOSS MUSIC~*~  
  
  
Maya kept using her dagger to slice and dice the monster, Nick was doing the same thing execpt with a sword, Andew was using focus because he wanted to see what it would do. All their potions were used which was a total of one. And Sapphire couldn't do anything because she knew WHITE Mage stuff and she was still at level one. The monster was about to die, when it retreated.   
  
  
"Bastard!" Maya shouted. "My trance scale was half way up! I wanna trance!!"   
  
"Trance?" Nick and Andrew asked in unision.   
  
"It's where my power goes up, and I go all crazy on something..or someone."   
  
"I think I've heard of that." said Nick.   
  
"What happen to Sapphire?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Um.."  
  
Just then the Plant Monster jumped from the ground, and captured Andrew.  
  
~*~BOSS MUSIC II~*~  
  
This fight went rather smoothly since Andrew actually cast some spells and since he kept using focus his power went way up. Maya unfortunally did not trance yet.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Fun Fact: When I fought the Plant Brain. During the first half I kept making Vivi use focus. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

~*~Hey, I'm having a contest. Read the entire fic and the bottom note for details. No cheating~*~  
  
Oh by the way, I don't own Squaresoft. If I didm would I be writing this? Hell no.   
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen: They still think?!? A.k.a. a chapter to waste your time.   
  
Nick, Andrew, and Maya walked back to the Prima Vista in silence. Lost in their own thoughts.   
  
-Nick's thoughts-   
  
'Why do I have to wear this cheap armor'  
  
'That mage sure is dressed funny'  
  
'I feel sick'  
  
'This armor is stupid'  
  
'Does Maya have a TAIL?!?'  
  
'..Am I a pervert?'  
  
'This water looks a little nasty.'  
  
Andrew's thoughts   
  
'........'  
  
'Maya's hair looks a little FLAMMABLE.'  
  
  
Maya's thoughts  
  
'This forest sure is pretty'  
  
'Urh..Mud + Cheap boots = feet all narsty'  
  
'Why aren't we there yet. It's supposed to take fourty seconds to get from here to the Prima Vista.'  
  
'Where's the random battles...Great I probably jinxed it.   
  
The group finally got back. Blank gave Andrew and Nick some medicne to help the 'posin' they got. Baku ordered Blank to give the medicne to Maya as well..he relcuentally did.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I re-read all the chapters and in my opinion this is kinda boring. If you think so, I've already written the chapter where everyone is in Dali and the Desert Palace. Don't worry It WILL get better. I just need to use the begining chapters to show what the characters are like.   
  
~POLL 1~  
  
Should this fic have any romance in it?  
  
A. It already does, Sapphire is obsessed with Kuja.   
B. No! Romance is eevvviill.  
C. I don't care either way. How did I end up reading this anyway.  
D. Yes! Make it a romance! Blank/Maya Sapphire/Kuja and Nick/Who ever the hell Freya is and Andrew/ Whoever Eiko is.   
  
~POLL 2`  
  
Should I draw the pictures of the characters? But I draw like an eight year-old.   
  
A. No thanks, why don't you get someone who can draw good?  
B. Yes! I like crappy pictures!   
C. Um Nothankyou I have a good visual of the characters.   
D. No! I'll draw them. (If you do *worships you* )  
  
  
~POLL 3~  
  
Do you think I should make polls like these at the end of all the chapters.   
  
A. Yes! I love these!  
B. Sure why not? It's not like I ACTUALLY answer these anyway.  
C. Nah, it always ruins the fics.   
D. No! I hate these polls! *kills you.*  
  
THE CONEST!  
Want to be in this Fic? Well now you can, you lucky person you! Just review and give me a little description of what your/made up characters stats. Exaple.  
(I'm chosing Sapphire because she's the eaisest.)  
Name- Sapphire Til' Alexandros the 17  
Age- 16  
Race- Summunor(whatever, I'm not using spellcheck.)/Gaian  
Gender- Female  
Height- Medium/Short(I don't need the EXACE height.)  
Weight- Average  
Eyes- Reddish brown  
Skin tone- pale  
Hair color- Golden brown  
Hair style- Like Garnet's.  
Outfit- Black bell sleeve shirt, and long black pants.  
Character replacing- Garnet/Dagger(I'll make you have a role like this if I like your description.)  
Personality: An evil princess. Not really evil. Just acts that way. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen. Do you like long chapter names? I sure do! ^_^  
  
Maya was standing in front of Baku. Apparently getting scolded about something. Maya drowned most of the things Baku was saying out and humming a song on her head.   
  
"....And furthermore the Queen won't know Tantalus is behind Sapphire's kidnapping....."  
  
'Yeah right, she saw us kidnap her...' Maya thought.   
  
"......The princess is probably dead. If the Queen finds out. We can always change our names and move to Cleyra......."  
  
'Real smart, uh-huh. Probably the best plan I heard next to kidnapping the princess in the first place..and the time we decided to have a bake sale. Also, the time you decided to be Santa Claus for Christmas and we be the elves and steal people's money.' Maya's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the last part of his speach.   
  
"And until the day you die I own you!"   
  
Maya snapped. Her eyes twitched. Flames shot up from everywhere. Baku became a miget and Maya a giant. (think what people do in anime when peoplle get pissed off and tell someone off.)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE! MORTAL! I WON'T HESITATE TO STEP ON YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU SHALL NPT EVER TREAT ME LOWER THAN YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN! FROM NOW ON I'M THE SUPRIOR BEING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
Baku nodded several times.   
  
"Good" Maya said happily before everythig went back to normal. "And by the way, I'm leaving Tantalus and I'm taking the mage, and knight with me and look for the princess. Also, we're getting a change of clothes."  
  
Baku glared at Maya. "You can't do that. I only agreed because I was..afraid."   
  
Maya glared back ay Baku and said. "Oh? Do I have to do my trick where I'm bigger than you again?"  
  
"No ma'am" Baku said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Very good. I'll be leaving right now. Ta-ta." Maya said walking out the door. Upon closing the door, her hair got slammed in the door. "OW!" Maya screamed. "A little help?" Baku did nothing but chuckle a little bit.  
  
  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
"I play Earth the Fierce Knight, which beats your Desert Empress" The Plant Brain said   
  
"Alexandria doesn't beat the Earth Fierce Knight. Have you thought of that?" Sapphire and the Plant Brain were playing a card game until someone came to rescue the Sapphire and defeat the Plant Brain.  
  
"I lost again?!?" the plant on crack said. "This is most discouraging."   
  
"I bet it is." Sapphire said. "Like I said, no one beats Alexandria and Desert Empress."   
  
"No. But I can defeat you" The overgrown plant said before casting sleep on Sapphire and g-snatching her cards.   
  
~*Alexandria~*  
  
"Well..darn. Sapphire is gone. What a shame." Queen Brahne said to Beatrix as Zorn and Thorn came running into the room.   
  
"Your Highness!" Zorn started hoping his twin would NOT talk because he was out of breath.   
  
"Princess Sapphire run off with the pendant she has."  
Beatrix sighed. 'Oh great!' she thought to herself. Now I'm the one who' going to have to retrive the pendant.'   
  
"WHAT!?" Brahne shouted waving her fan everywhere, looking like a marshmellow. Zorn and Beatrix grimiced. "General Beatrix, go find Sapphire."   
  
"My Queen." Beatrix started hoping this would get her out of looking for the princess. "Didn't Captain Nicholas Steiner form a search party?"   
  
"Didn't he also leave with Sapphire?" Brahne asked.   
  
"True..."  
  
"So go an look for him!" Brahne ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen" Beatrix said before leaving and muttering "Your stupid queen one day I'll have my revenge."  
  
"What did you say?" Brahne hissed.  
  
"I said..my stupid speen one day I'll have it removed."   
  
" Oh same here."   
  
Beatrix shuddered before leaving the room.   
  
"Trust her I don't" Thorn told the queen.   
  
"Why not?" Zorn asked.   
  
Both Brahne and Thorn stared at Thorn weirdly before Brahne asked Zorn to wait outside.   
  
A few minutes later. Zorn is sitting outside the room on the little stool.   
  
"Stupid fat queen lady. Stupid evil pink tiwn.." Zorn muttered.   
  
The conversation in the next room began.   
  
"Is out little experiment ready?" Brahne asked.  
  
"Your Majesty yes it is!" Thorn shriked.   
  
"Good" Brahne said.   
  
~Poll~  
What should the new 'experiment' be? 


End file.
